Fate
by Hetshepsit
Summary: Marauders era. Like Romeo And Julliet, but with a Vampire and a Werewolf.Lena and Remus are in love...but they can't be together because Vamps and Wolvies have a blood feud. Will they have a happy ending?


Lena Volkova walked down the grassy slope towards the lake. She held her Victorian style parasol high over her face, shielding her from the sun. She looked like a ghost; pale skin deeply contrasted her blue, bronze and black school uniform. Her long black hair had been wrapped into a tight knot at the top of her head, accentuating the paleness of her face. Her red eyes shone out, gazing over the lake. She spotted someone else there. Damn. She had hoped to be alone for her spare period. She settled down, unrolling the curtains hidden in her parasol and hid behind them, out of the sun. She pulled out her journal and began to scratch out her thoughts.

Remus Lupin was also by the lake, looking extremely pale and sick. He didn't even notice Lena. It was the day of the full moon, and it was taking its toll on Remus. He smelt something off in the distance, something horribly nauseating. A vampire was close. He always knew there was a vampire at the school, but he had no idea who. He sometimes caught its smell; today it was strongest. He tried to stand, to get away from the horrid stench of a vampire, but he fell to his knees, shaking.

Lena's ears picked up an uneven breath and a ragged heartbeat. She poked her head out of the curtain, watching the boy she had seen earlier. She would have gone over to see what was wrong, but two loud, boisterous voices came down the hill. She straightened up, hiding behind her curtain again.

"Oi! Moony!" One voice called. "What's wrong? Sirius, give us a hand will ya?"  
Remus smiled weakly, accepting his friends help. As the three of them hobbled away from the lake, the smell grew more and more faint. Once they had reached the castle, Remus could stand on his own.  
"I'll meet you guys later." He said softly, heading towards the Gryffindor dorms. He tried to remember what had happened when the stench had begun. A girl had walked to the lake; she has been very pale...and held a parasol to shield her face. Yes...he had seen her before...but she never cast off that awful, Vampire smell.  
He wound his way to his dorm, lying down for the lunch break. He needed to relax.

Lena gathered her things and went to the library, hoping she would find the boy by the lake. She prowled down the rows, looking at books, hoping to run into the boy. She stopped short, finding a small section on vampires. She pulled out the books, planning to get a good laugh before Transfiguration. These books were often highly inaccurate.

She pulled out a bit of scrap parchment to write inconstancies she found. She heard her quill scratch, but when she looked down, she hadn't written a word; she had drawn tiny hearts, coloured in black.

"No, nonononono!" She whispered "I'm a vampire..."

She threw her quill down, turning all her attention to the book.

Remus tried desperately to sleep, but the pale face of that girl kept haunting his thoughts.  
"No, I can't...I'm a werewolf..." He told himself forcefully.  
He slept in short jolts, dreaming of that pretty pale girl. Finally he gave up, glancing at the clock on the wall. He had to get to Transfiguration in 15 minutes.

Lena was in class, bored. McGonagall was giving a lecture, so she had time to write in her diary.  
_I can't get that boy out of my head. Ugh, I don't even know his name...I just know he's in Gryffindor. I wish I had the guts to go talk to him...but I couldn't. Me, the noble vampire, afraid of a human boy. I feel like such an idiot. _

_I'm hungry. I can't go out and feed tonight, the full moon is out. Vampires and Werewolves aren't the best of friends; and we have a wolvie at the school. Perhaps I can coerce a first year to let my cut them and have a little snack..._

Remus tried to focus on the lesson, and tried to make notes, but his mind kept wandering to that girl. He knew he had seen her before, her parasol under her arm, or-if she was outdoors-open hiding her face. Her elegant ankle-high boots always clicked rather musically. He looked back down to his parchment, a large ink blot had appeared. He sighed heavily, glancing around. His eyes fell to the girl sitting two desks down from him. It was her; there was no mistaking the boots, or the parasol.

Lena pulled herself away from her writings, looking around the room. Someone was looking at her, no doubt thinking she was a freak. She stared forward, starting at the one looking at her through the corner of her eye. It was the boy by the lake. She cast her glance down, biting her lip, a silvery tinge illuminating her dead cheeks.

_My God, he's here...that boy from the lake in my class! I knew he looked familiar! Oh, I wonder how he's feeling, he looked awfully sick by the lake..._

Remus quickly turned his face back to his parchment, realizing there were quite a few ink blots on his paper. He sighed heavily, poking at the parchment with his wand. He heard a small giggle from the girl.  
Lena tried very hard to stifle her giggle, but the boy already heard her. She dropped her gaze, pretending to make notes.

The bell rang. Lena was gathering her stuff, cramming it into her bag to go to potions when the boy came over.  
"H-Hi." He stuttered out. "I...I saw you around...I'm...I'm Remus Lupin..."  
Lena stared at him with her wide, red eyes. "Lena...Lena Volkova..." She stood and gripped her parasol very tightly. "You were by the lake today weren't you?"  
Remus blushed. "Yes...I'm sorry you had to see me like that..."  
"Oh, everyone gets sick once in a while. I'm glad to see you're better." She smiled sympathetically at him. "What class do you have next?"  
"Oh...Potions, what about you?"  
"As do I. I had no idea we were in the same class."

"Care to walk with me then?"  
She smiled, nodding. The walk to the potions room was quiet, but oddly nice. She abandoned her seat in the back row and took the empty seat beside Remus.

Potions was easily her worse subject. She sighed, resting her head in her hand, eyes glassy and unfocused. She pulled out a bit of scrap parchment and began to write poems, an annoying habit she had in potions class.

Five minutes before the bell rang, as the class was packing up, the teacher, Slughorn, made an announcement.  
"As you all know, Valentine's is coming up, and we are planning a little ball in honour of all the happy couples!"  
Lena blushed her silvery blush. No one ever asked her out.

The bell rang.

"Shall we walk?" Remus asked her, a bit nervously. She blinked and smiled.  
"Sure."

She eyed the two people that had helped Remus up by the lake in a corner arguing. "Aren't they your friends?"  
"Yes..." Remus sighed.  
"Do...do they fight often?"  
"Increasingly...oh well, they don't listen to me anyway, might as well let them get it out of their system."

"Well, it's just proves they are more like siblings than friends."  
Remus smiled. "You're quite observant."  
"It's a trick to be learned when no one talks to you...when they all stay away from me..."  
"Why? You're smart, caring and, to be honest, quite stunning." He blushed a bit.

Lena smiled shyly. "Thanks, but most people stay away from me...the eyes, the teeth...the hair...it scares people..." Her voice sank to a very low whisper. "People think I'm the vampire of the school..."

Remus wasn't stupid, when he had seen her eyes and fangs he knew she was the vampire. "People can be stupid...some of them think I'm the werewolf they let in..."

She smiled. "People are cruel."  
"Yes, the point is to accept yourself."  
"It's hard when people call...call you a monster."

Remus reached out and shyly put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a monster. I know what it's like to be different, it's hard. I also know what it's like to have no friends...and, well, I'm hoping you'll consider me as one."  
Her red eyes shone with tears of joy. "You're the first person willing to speak with me Remus...of course I consider you my friend..."

He blushed a bright, bright red. "Th-thank you Lena..."

"No, no, I should be thanking you!" She said, smiling. It's nice...you know...to be accepted?"

"People will accept you...it just takes them a while to get used to someone who is different."

Lena noticed where they were; the sun often hit these hallways. She gripped her parasol tighter, in case she had to open it.

"You don't like the sun, do you?"  
Lena sighed. "It's not that I don't like it, it doesn't like me." She grinned. "Besides, I kind of like looking dead."  
He laughed, steering her away from the hall and into an area with more shade. "Aha...Lena?"  
"Hmm?" She looked up at him.  
"Well...you...you were there when Sluggy said that...that we're having a valentine's ball, and...well...I'd like to ask you to come...to come with me..."

Lena's silvery blush spread through her whole face. "Of...of course!" She smiled. "I would be honoured."  
"I should be the one honoured, Lena." If it was possible, Remus went even redder.

Lena was waiting outside the Ravenclaw common room, where she was waiting for Remus. She was dressed in a Victorian mourning gown; black silk and lace. It had a low, square collar and long sleeves. If she hadn't been wearing a 3 inch heel, the black fabric would have pooled on the ground, rather than skirting over it. Her hands were covered by lacy gloves, making her fingers look longer than they were. Her favourite accessory, however, was her veil. It was a black semi-sheer, like a wedding veil. She could see quite well out from behind it. Her hair had been wound around the black metal tiara-like apparatus that the veil was attached to, and her hair held quite firmly. The veil fell just past her bosom, hiding the square-cut neck, which-by Victorian standards-was incredibly low cut. The tops of her breasts rose and fell with each nervous breath, causing the veil to move slightly.

Remus ran a brush quickly through his hair and dashed out of the Gryffindor common room. He was running a tad late. He wove his way to the Ravenclaw tower, wanting to see Lena.

She was gorgeous, and she wasn't even facing him. She heard footsteps and turned. Behind her veil she smiled.  
She flipped up her veil, walking to meet him. "Hey." She said quietly.  
"I'm sorry I'm late." He gave her a small bouquet of tiger lilies, her favourite flower. "You...You look stunning."  
She fingered the flowers, blushing. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, these are my favourite flowers."  
Remus blushed. "I thought they were." He offered Lena his arm. "Shall we go?"

She smiled shyly, a silver lustre illuminating her face. She sighed sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned a pale red, feeling her head rest on his shoulder. He hadn't felt this euphoric for a long time. Lena understood what it was like to be alone, and to be different.

Lena was also ecstatic; she had finally found someone that didn't care that she was a freak. He truly accepted her, and she loved him.

Remus, the gentleman he was, held the doors to the Great Hall open for Lena to step inside. The hall wasn't so bad; rose petals strewn over the floor, tables set for two across the hall, and a large dance floor. It was mostly white, with a dash of red and pink. It was very bright, for Lena's tastes. She felt-and looked-out of place. At least she hadn't shown up alone.  
He watched Lena for a few seconds, wringing his hands nervously. "Aha...Lena? Are...are you thirsty?"  
She cocked her head. Vampires usually didn't indulge in human foods, however tonight was special. Although she knew the punch would be virtually tasteless, and make her crave more blood later, she smiled. "I would love that. Shall I get us a table?"  
He nodded shyly, walking over to the table with food. Remus' friend, James, came up beside him. "Hey, Moony! I saw you walk in with Lena Volkova...odd tastes you've got boy." They both looked over and Lena, who had flipped her veil back over her face and was fingering the lilies again. "Oh well, to each his own. Enjoying yourself?"  
"Y-yes..."

Lena looked around the hall, smiling at Remus when he caught her eye. She felt kind of pretty, and even brushed her veil back.  
James said goodbye to Remus, returning to his own table where Lily Evans was waiting. Remus returned to Lena. "Cheers!" He said taking the seat opposite her.  
Lena took a small sip on her drink; it tasted like water with a hint of fruit. It wasn't so horrible.  
"The hall looks good." She said, making idle small talk. "It's very...festive..." She blushed silver.  
"Yes...it is..." He reached out shyly and brushed her hand with his. "You...You don't mind this, do you?"  
She giggled, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're the first person that hasn't recoiled from my icy touch..."

Her red eyes reflected in his brown ones. It was true; her skin was cold. He wouldn't have pulled away, even if he had noticed. He turned red, falling silent.

Lena smiled at him, trying to calm his nerves. She had stupid little crushes before, but this was different, this was happiness and acceptance. This was love.  
Still flaming red, Remus spoke again. "Do...do you want to...to dance?"  
She nodded, silver engulfing her face. "I would love to."

He lead her to the rose petal strewn dance floor. He held her shyly at first, but as he gained confidence, he pulled her tighter. Lena nuzzled her head under Remus' chin, listening to his heart. She could hear it quicken as she tightened her grip on him.

"Lena...Can I ask you something?" He whispered after a few moments.  
"Of course." Her chest tightened as her breathing quickened. "What is it?"  
"Do you...believe in love at first sight?"

Lena turned silver. "Yes, I do...now at least..." She looked up and smiled at Remus. It felt so right, so perfect. It had felt like that since he talked to her in Transfiguration.  
Remus blushed even deeper. "So do I...it seems odd, but before you, I never believed in such a thing..."

"It's not odd at all, I didn't believe in love until I met you."

If it was at all possible, Remus turned even redder. He gazed into Lena's bright eyes, but quickly averted his gaze. He was just too shy to be spontaneous and kiss her lush, red lips.

Lena thought he was so adorable when he was shy. And he loved her...so she leaned up, hands on his chest, and kissed him softly. Her fangs grazed his chin lightly.  
Her lips had a distinct coppery taste to them; not overpowering, but rather refreshing. _Been feeding lately, have we? _Remus thought to himself. She shyly pulled her head away, scarlet eyes shining with tears. There was a sweetness that lingered with her; she wanted to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry..."She whispered almost silently.  
He put a silencing finger to her lips. "No, don't be sorry."  
She brushed his hand aside, looking down. "I...I need to tell you something."  
"Lena...?"  
"Follow me." She hissed.

She led him to an empty room. Looking around wildly, she whispered. "Inside, quick."  
"Lena...what are you doing?"  
"Bear with me...please..."She begged.

She sat him down on one of the Victorian couches. The room itself looked like a Gothic Victorian sitting room.  
Tears were streaming down Lena's face, she turned away quickly, so he couldn't see her cry like a child. She was looking down, Remus couldn't see what she was doing.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, sliding her dress off her pasty back. Wound tightly in a harness were a pair of leathery wings, fighting to get loose.  
"Your wings, so what?"  
Lena looked over her shoulder, "you knew?"  
"Of course I knew. Your eyes, teeth, skin...how could I not know?"  
She turned to face him, eyes still shining with tears. She didn't care she was standing with her dress resting at her hips, or that her white skin made her bra look grey, or that the black straps to her harness were digging into her flesh. "And you don't care?"  
"Not really, why should I?"  
"I'm a vampire!"  
"And I'm a werewolf, big deal."  
Lena sank to the floor, crying. "If...if my family knew..."  
"The blood feud..." Remus sat beside her. "Lena, I don't care if you're a vampire, I wouldn't care if you were a banshee. I love you, no matter what you are."  
She threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"We're supposed to be enemies!" She sobbed.  
"Why though? I was told a low ranking vampire killed an upper echelon werewolf. You were told a low ranking werewolf killed an upper echelon vampire. No one remembers who started it; everyone just wants an excuse for killing."  
"I should be your target...not your girlfriend."  
"Lena, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I don't care." He carefully unwound her hair, removing her veil. He tugged off her lace gloves as well. "Now sit up straight."  
She gripped his hand, peeling away from him.  
He smiled. "You're beautiful Lena."  
She looked down, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. "I'm not...I'm too uncommon."  
"That's why I love you." He pulled her dress up. "You think I'm common?"  
"From looking at you, no one would know...everyone knows what I am with one look."

Remus began to button her dress. "It's their fault they never looked past the skin. You're an intelligent, charming young woman, not to mention beautiful."

She laid her hands over his. "You're a gentleman." She said in barely a whisper. "No one other than you cares about me."  
"I'm just doing what's right."  
She smiled. "Many a wolf would die to get a Vampire in a position of weakness."  
"Weak? You think you're weak? What you did took courage...you told me your darkest secret. Lena, what you did wasn't weak...nothing you've done is weak."  
Her grip on his hands tightened. "Everyone has said I'm weak...even my own colony."  
"You live in a colony?"  
She nodded sombrely. "My whole family does. The Volkova's are all vampires."  
"Why do they think you're weak?"  
"I accepted the invitation to go to Hogwarts."

"Lena, that isn't weakness, that's pride! You're an amazing witch, and a wonderful person."  
He laid her head on his chest, running his fingers through her dark hair. She could hear his heart; a calm, beautiful beat.  
"I know vampires and werewolves have had a blood feud for eons, but nothing can change the fact that I love you." He whispered, tightening his grip on Lena. "I was never truly happy until I met you."

The gentle lull of his heart quickly put Lena to sleep, her long hair entwined in his hand. She was gorgeous when she slept.

February dwindled into March: Lena rarely seen without Remus. She had friends for the first time in her life.

The week of March fourteenth came; it was their one month anniversary. The same room where Lena had shown off her wings was their meeting place, decorated in Gothic hearts and flowers. Lena wore a velvet dress, slim cut and with a low back. For the first time at Hogwarts, she had taken off her harness, her leather wings folded comfortably on her back. She flared them when Remus walked in.  
"You look stunning." He said after kissing her swiftly. "I never thought I would see you this happy."  
Her skin had the silvery glow like a star, or a diamond. Her bright white teeth were exposed in a large smile. "I'm always happy with you." She whispered.  
He pulled a small box, wrapped in black ribbon, out of his pocket. "I thought you might like it."  
She tugged slowly at the ribbon, Remus watching expectantly. Inside the box was a silver necklace. On the necklace, a silver bat with two garnets for eyes. Lena's eyes filled with tears. "I love it, thank you so much." She leaned up and kissed him again, lingering on his lips.  
"I'll put it on you." He said softly, taking the necklace. She pulled her hair up, feeling his breath on her neck. She shivered a bit. The silver was cold on her chest, but she didn't care, there was a warmth to his touch. He pulled her into a hug, hands on her waist. She laid her own over his, entwining her fingers.  
"You shouldn't have."  
"It kind of screamed your name. I couldn't pass it up."  
She giggled. "I'll treasure it forever."

He sighed happily, tightening his grip on her. He laid his head on hers, vowing never to let her go.  
"Shall we...ah...sit down?" She asked slowly.  
He didn't speak, but pulled on her hand. The couch was small, just big enough for the two of them.  
Lena was curled up in a little ball, her head on his shoulder, and her hands in his. She smelt sweet; no longer did he notice the smell of a vampire. Remus gently massaged her hands. She shut her eyes in elation, feeling the warmth from his hands spreading over her body. He saw her small smile.

Rain began to whip against the windows, a flash of lightning went across the sky. Lena jumped, and cuddled closer to Remus.  
"I don't like thunderstorms..."She whispered, obviously embarrassed.  
"I'm not a fan of them myself." He replied calmly. "Turn around, I have a way to make you feel better."  
He gently began to knead her back and wings, soothing the tense muscles. Almost instantly, she began to relax, barely hearing the thunder. She chewed lightly on her lip.  
"Lena, I love you." He whispered in her ear. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

She smiled, trailing her hand to the back of his hand, forcing him into a kiss. His hands pressed harder into her flesh. He broke the kiss; she turned to face him again. Without even thinking, he rammed his lips back on hers, taking her hands and squeezing them tightly.  
She leaned into him, chest tight against his.  
Lena barely noticed the rain, it was background noise; all that mattered was them. Her fingers worked quickly, unbuttoning his shirt. With a cold finger, she traced all the scars on his chest.  
"Are you okay with this?" She asked softly.  
He nodded, kissing her hand. "I am if you are."

She smiled shyly, leaning down and pressing her lips to his again.

The rain pelted down until late the next morning. Lena awoke first, her face buried in Remus' chest. She felt his arm on her back, right under her wings, and heard his soft breathing. She smiled. The pale sunlight made his skin glow. She gently kissed his neck.  
"Mm...Morning Lena." He said sleepily.  
"Morning Remus."

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Oh, yes, quite. How about you?"  
"The rain put me right to sleep."  
Lena stretched a bit and cuddled closer to Remus. "I don't want to get up yet."  
"Mm, darling, you read my mind."  
She sighed happily, running her hand across his chest. His skin was warm and inviting. She never wanted to leave, never wanted him to let go of her.

The cold, wet snow of March turned into the warm rain of April. Spring was affecting Lena; she woke with massive stomach cramps and a crippling pain in her back. She checked her lunar chart: it was a full moon day. As a vampire, her body naturally became weaker at the full moon, prompting her to stay indoors and away from werewolves. She knew the matron would be able to fix her right up.

"Miss Volkova, this is much much more than simple pain." The matron said gently. "You're pregnant."  
Lena stared wide-eyed. "I...I'm what?"  
"Having a baby dear. Now, you're going out with that werewolf...oh, this could get dangerous really quickly. I'll inform the headmaster."  
"Dangerous?"  
"Oh, dear, The headmaster can explain it better, off you go Lena."

She felt numb, walking alone through the school. She didn't go to any classes, but rather sulked alone in her dorm.  
Night fell. She didn't care if the moon made her sick, or if Remus could kill her as soon as look at her: she had to tell him as soon as dawn broke.

She took off through the open window, weaving her way to the abandoned house where he stayed during the full moon. Quietly, she flew inside the house, nesting in the rafters out of sight, and downwind.

Dawn broke with a light rain. Lena flew down to meet Remus at the front door.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Lena?" He said dumbfounded, wiping the blood from his cheek. "What are you doing here?"  
"I had to see you." She whispered. The rain began to pour down; her uniform glued itself to her body. "I have something I need to tell you."  
"This couldn't have waited until after the full moon?" He hissed.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"You're WHAT?"  
"Pregnant...Oh...Remus..I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry?! SORRY DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER IT!" He yelled. Tears were streaming down Lena's face. "We aren't compatible! We're fire and water! Werewolf and vampire! We can't have a baby!"  
He strode past Lena, despite her pleas. She grabbed his hand, pulled him over with all her strength and anger. She laid his hand over her stomach and kept it there. "Someone once told me that he would love me no matter what happened!" She yelled over the pounding rain.  
Remus sank to his knees, his head leaning on her still flat stomach. "I'm sorry Lena..."  
She put her hands on his head. "I should have waited..."  
"No...no...you did what was right."

"Dumbledore is going to meet with us today...the Matron told me..."

Remus stood up, hugging her. "You're soaked to the bone. Let's get inside."

"The Matron has informed me of the situation." The headmaster said seriously. "Since you are both of age, I will not reprimand you. However, I must warn you of the dangers."  
"Dangers?" Remus asked softly.  
"Perhaps Miss Volkova can explain."

"Only once before has a werewolf and a vampire had a child. The turn of the century...a high ranking vampire, Kate, fell in love with a werewolf and bore him a son. They lived together happily. On the child's first birthday, a werewolf came and killed all three of them. Later in the night, a vampire came...and drained their blood." Her eyes shone with tears.  
"That was the Victorian age! Surely you can do something!"  
"Lena's colony has already expelled her. Since you do not live with a pack of werewolves, I felt it unnecessary to alert the Hexenwulfen Council; no doubt the Vampires have spread the word."  
"They will find us." Lena whispered. "And they will kill us. And that is the only time they will work together."  
"They can't do this! It isn't right, it isn't just!"  
"I know, it isn't right. I don't have much sway with the Hexenwulfen Council, or the Vampire High Command. I'm afraid I might not be much help."  
"How much time will we have?" Remus asked through gritted teeth, obviously angry.  
"You'll be safe here until the end of the school year. I'm arranging housing for the two-three-of you. Remus, you'll be able to stay there until the baby's first birthday. If your genetics don't kill it, the vampires and werewolves will try to do it themselves."

"And after that one year...?" Lena felt a tear slide down her face.  
"I'm afraid you might never see each other again."  
Lena burst into silent sobs.  
"I'm arranging for you to have your own room together...to ease the stress." Dumbledore smiled. "My deepest sympathies and greatest congratulations to you both."

The room was furnished with a large four-poster bed, a comfortable couch and a roaring fire.  
Lena, still in tears, sat on the bed; legs folded to her chest.  
"I had no idea this would happen..." She whispered.  
"It's not your fault."  
"It feels like it is..."  
"Lena, it's not. I'm not going to let you, or the baby, get killed."  
She saw a tear fall out of his eye. She sat up, hugging him. "We'll get through this together."

He held her head against his chest. "I know darling...I know..."

She spent the night in tears, clinging to Remus. Some were tears of joy; many were of worry. The future looked quite dim.

With some miracle, Lena managed to get top marks in her classes. Once they had graduated, she and Remus moved into a small cottage in the country.

She was three months pregnant...vampires could truly look beautiful when they were pregnant.

Summer turned to fall, then winter. Lena's belly was swollen, firm and high. It predicted a girl. She was due in November.

Almost too quickly-on a sharp, overcast, cold November sixteenth-Lena gave birth to a baby girl: Terra Luna Volkova.  
It was their final year as a family.

There was passion. Romance. Arguments. Hate. Lust. Need. Want. Craving. Winter melted into spring, which in turn gave birth to summer, which turned to autumn.

November was back upon them. Terra was learning to crawl, and showing her father's disposition. The first fifteen days of the month passed too quickly.  
Lena awoke on the morning of the sixteenth to breakfast in bed: it was then when she started crying. She tried to remain happy for Terra's sake. After the baby went to sleep, Lena dressed in the mourning gown she had worn to the Valentine's dance that seemed eons past.

The room was dark, a fire crackling in front of them. One of Lena's shaking hand held a glass of wine, the other entwined with Remus'.  
"I wish...I wish you didn't have to leave." Lena said through her tears.  
"You think I want to?" His voice was hollow, mechanic. "I just don't want the baby to get killed."  
"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"  
"I couldn't say. Dumbledore said he'd...he'd try."  
Both of them were crying openly, silent tears running down their faces. Her head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat in agony. He would be leaving shortly after sunrise.  
"We have to make the best of the time we have left." He said softly. Her red eyes were clouded by tears, face stained with their salt.  
"I love you so much Lena...I don't know how I'm going to make it without you."  
"I don't know either."  
He rammed his lips onto hers, his own tears mixing with hers. Even if they never saw each other again, tonight-they vowed-would be the best night of their lives.

_Go on and close the curtains  
cause all we need is candle light  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
going to hold you tonight _

_Well we know I'm going away  
and how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
let's delay our misery  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
There's a log on the fire  
and it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
to take me away it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
darling please don't start to cry  
Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight_

Lena awoke the next morning in her bed, alone. On the pillow that was once Remus', a photo album lay.  
"_Never forget_" it said on the first page, with a picture of the three of them smiling and happy. A soft coo from Terra's room meant she was awake.  
Lena, despite her tears, went to her child, and even though Terra Luna didn't understand why her mother was crying, she began to as well.

Sixteen Years Later:

"We are pleased to introduce three new staff members this year." Dumbledore's voice boomed around the great hall.  
"Three?" Harry asked his two best friends.  
"Well, there is Professor Lupin, from the train, and an empty chair beside him." Hermione said.  
"Wonder what else their needs teaching." Ron hissed.

Dumbledore continued. "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" There was a loud round of applause from the Gryffindor table. "And I am pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who has agreed to fill the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Good luck."  
"That's two out of three." Ron said, gazing around for the third.  
Dumbledore darkened the Great Hall. "And finally, due to the unexpected retirement of our Runes teacher at the end of last June, I'm pleased to introduce Professor L. Volkova."

A female laugh started from somewhere in the ceiling rafters. A black shape glided over and landed softly beside Dumbledore.  
"That girl is a vampire!" Ron said.  
"Don't be stupid!" Hermione said. "She's not!"  
Other students were thinking the same thing. George Weasley leaned over. "There is no mistaking that skin."  
Professor Volkova was dressed in black, and her skin was a stark white, like fresh snow. Her eyes were shining red, highlighting the only bit of colour on her: two tiny red stones in a necklace.

Dumbledore shook her hand and indicated the empty chair.  
"Did you like my entrance?" She smirked.  
"If memory serves me...Lena Volkova never liked crowds."  
"Oh, she doesn't."  
"It's been a long time."  
"Sixteen years."  
"How's..."his voice failed.  
"You can ask her yourself after the feast."  
"Does...does she know about me?"  
"She knows her father had to leave so she wouldn't get killed..."  
"I'll be delighted to meet her, is she a student? No, stupid of me...she would have graduated by now."  
"She's studying medicine with Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore had heard she was training to be a healer when he asked me to come teach."  
"Never misses a beat, that man."

"Tonight, stop by the Runes class...that's where we're living. I'm sure she'll love to hear about her mother at Hogwarts."  
Remus smiled. It had been a long time since he had felt this elated.

Terra Luna was writing up a report when Lena came into their suite.  
"Hey Mom!" She said, "how was the feast?"  
"You know I can't eat human food."  
"I know, just teasin' ya."  
"I got an old friend coming by soon, Remus Lupin."  
"Okay, I'll go to bed when I get this report for Pomfrey done."  
Lena smiled. Terra reminded her so much of Remus.

Ten agonizing minutes later, he stepped into her suite. Lena smiled. "Remus, this is my daughter, Terra Luna."

She looked sideways at him, watching him desperately try to hold back tears. "It's a pleasure to meet you Terra Luna."  
She inclined her head in a shy bow. _Just like Lena_ he thought.  
"I should finish this report..."Terra said softly. "I'll leave you two alone to catch up."

Lena gave her daughter a hug. "Sleep well Terra."  
"She looks like you..."Remus said quietly.

"She always reminded me of you."  
"You've raised her well."  
"I tried...it was hard, being alone."  
"I still was upset on her birthday."  
Lena smiled. "I am too."  
"Did you ever show her the photo album?"  
"Many times, I made her a print of the first one...the one with all of us..."  
"I've changed a lot since then."  
"We both have."  
"You're still beautiful Lena."

She smiled, casting her glance down. "I had no idea you were going to teach this year."  
"It seems like fate wants us together."

They talked until midnight, easily. He stood to leave; she grabbed his hands tightly. "We'll have to chat more often." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him.  
Euphoria. Bliss. Belonging. Perfect. Sixteen long, lonely years couldn't have healed that quickly, not with one kiss.

"There is something I should have done sixteen years ago..."He said softly when they had separated. "I picked it out the day I left...and I've been waiting to give it to you." He reached into his overcoat pocket, dropping to one knee. "Miss Lena Volkova, I should have done more to see you again...and never taken the threat from the Vampire High Command seriously. I should have fought it. I should have married you back then."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Are you asking me now?"  
"To forgive sixteen long years, will you marry me?"  
"Of course I will!" She felt the cool metal slide onto her finger. "How..how will we tell Terra?"  
"Tomorrow night...I guess..." He sighed. "It'll be awkward, won't it?"  
"Perhaps you should socialize with her tomorrow, you know...idle chat...make her trust you. She needs someone else to make the first move."  
"Just like her mother." He smirked. "Tomorrow...I'll see you at breakfast?"  
"Of course."

Terra was working quietly while Madam Pomfrey took a spare period. Surely nothing life-threatening would happen. Remus entered the hospital wing with a 'headache'.  
"I see the Matron has put you in charge." He said.  
"She gets two spares a day, this is her morning break."  
"Aha, I see. I came in looking for something that'll help with a migraine...?"  
"Yeah...I've got something...I'll just have to find it...please sit. So, you went to school with my mother eh?"  
"I did, we graduated seventeen years ago."  
"I graduated in June, back home."  
"You weren't raised in England, were you?"  
"Naw, when I was two we moved to Canada, went to Toronto. Mom had a job translating Runes. Got me through school. She was going to open up a shop for me...but we got a letter from Dumbledore."  
"He's a good man, helped your mother out of a few tight spots."  
"Yes...You knew my mother, than you must have known my father as well..."  
"We've met."  
"Mom told me a lot about him, even gave me a picture of the three of us. She said he was the only one that didn't care she was a vampire."  
"That is true, everyone was afraid of her."  
"She said he was also a werewolf."  
"Yes, he was."  
"And that's why he left."  
"Yes."  
"He shouldn't have left." She said, voice full of angst. "I mean, I know he wanted to save my life and everything, but he should have fought!"  
Remus sighed guiltily. "He was only eighteen, there was no way the Hexenwulfen Council or the Vampire High Command would have listened to two teenagers, they wouldn't even give Dumbledore a moment to plead on their behalf."

"It still sucked..."  
"I can understand, I have to get going...lesson to prepare...it was nice talking to you Miss Volkova."  
She handed him a pill for his headache. "Can I ask you one more thing?"  
"Of course Miss Volkova."  
"Do...do you think my father will ever find us again?" She blushed a bit, asking such a personal question. It was odd, she had only met Lupin, but she felt like she had known him forever.  
He paused for a moment. "I think karma will take a role. Your mother isn't a bad person, nor was your father, and neither are you. Everyone will be happy, one day."

She smiled. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."  
"As it was with you Miss Volkova."  
"Please...call me Terra."  
"Terra."

"Terra Luna, can you come down for a moment?" Lena called to her daughter.  
"What's up?" Terra asked, slipping into the chair across from her mother.

"Well..." Lena inhaled sharply. "I think the time has come to tell you who your father is. For the longest time I couldn't tell you who he was...in case the High Command found out. I never wanted to keep it a secret...we just had to."

Terra's face was like stone-she had always wondered who her father was, and dearly missed the man that smiled at waved at her from the family photograph , but she was angry with him for running out on her and her mother.  
"Will you wait here for a minute?" Lena asked quietly.

Terra nodded. Lena turned and went into her small study. Remus was waiting, nervously.  
"I haven't seen you this nervous since Terra was born." She smiled.  
"I know...it's quite nerve racking."  
"Come on." She grabbed his hand and walked out.

"Hello Miss Volkova." Remus said.  
"You? YOU?!" Terra yelled, standing. "You're the one that ran out on us!"  
"Terra, let me explain!" Lena begged.  
"No, mom, you let him run out on you when you had a newborn-me!"  
"It wasn't like that Terra." Remus said. "I didn't want you to get killed!"  
"So you didn't fight, you just abandoned my mother!" Terra was crying.

"Terra, please!"  
"No mother!" She turned back to Remus. "Get out of my life...Werewolf!" She ran into her room with the sharp snap of the door.  
Lena sighed, head in her hands. "I'll go talk to her..."  
"No, it's me she hates...I'll do it."

Remus knocked softly on Terra's bedroom door. "Terra, I just want to talk to you for five minutes, then if you really want me out of your life, I will comply."  
Terra didn't reply, but her door opened.  
"What is it?" She asked, sobbing.  
"I didn't want to leave your mother. I wanted to fight...I wanted to take a stand. We both did. I nearly did to...nearly broke protocol and almost came back with the wedding ring I picked out. I wish I had...wished I had broken that stupid agreement and married her. But I didn't, and I regret it every day. Then she got a job here, and I knew I couldn't let her go again. So I gave her the ring I had bought sixteen years ago. I know I can't make up for sixteen years overnight, but Terra...you're my daughter, and I've missed you these long years."

Terra let out another sob and hugged her father. "Cry wolf..."  
"What?"  
"You used to say that to me...when I was a baby crying. I can remember it..."  
"You were a year old."  
"I know...you smell the same..."

"So...you're okay with your mother and I getting married?"  
"Okay with it?! You better get married!"

Lena smiled, crying out of joy. She never thought this would ever happen.

In July, they bought a small house just outside Surry. Terra was the only one awake, hanging pictures on the wall beside her bed.

The first one was the old one; where she was a baby. Already, she could see her red-gold eyes, her pale ivory skin and her sandy blonde hair. Her father was holding her. He looked so happy, but sad at the same time. This had been taken on her first birthday, the same day her father left. Her mother was to her father's right. She was like a tragic porcelain doll: red eyes bursting with love and hate, skin radiating a silver glow. Lena had always looked beautiful, sad and mournful. Terra couldn't blame her; her own people had said her love was invalid and it could never be.  
The next picture sped ahead sixteen years. There was Remus, in black dress robes, standing calmly, but obviously happy. Lena was beside him, radiant; more beautiful than Terra could remember her ever being. The white of her gown blended seamlessly with her skin. Her hair was tied up in a top knot, showing her elegantly shaped shoulders, and her slender neck. She wore the bat pendant Remus had given her so many years ago. Terra couldn't remember her mother not wearing that necklace. And there, in front of them both, was Terra Luna, in the same style dress as her mother, but in bright pink. She had a real family now.  
The final picture was one that had been taken a week past. Lena was lying in bed, hair fluttered messily about her pale face. She looked so tired, and so happy. Sitting on the edge of the bed, an arm around her was Remus, perfectly content with the world. He couldn't have cared less If it was a full moon. Standing on the other side of the bed, a large smile on her face, was Terra with a bright pink bundle in her arms. Her baby sister, Atra.

They finally were a real family, a dream Lena, Remus and Terra had been wanting for sixteen years.

* * *

_Oh goodness, it's been a while...  
This has a bit of a story behind it: it started as a role-play, then that got shut down, but I still wanted to work on it..so I created this...and now it's an obsession.  
Dedicated to Mallory-darling, without you I would still be in my writing dark ages. And to Kristine-without your support and love for the story, Lena and Remus wouldn't have a happy ending. I love you both!_


End file.
